vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azazel (High School DxD)
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Azazel is the former leader and Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also served as a teacher and advisor to the Gremory group before the events of 666, which led to him joining others to hold off Trihexa in the Isolation Barrier Field. He holds an extreme interest in Sacred Gears, and has created some artificial Sacred Gears himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Azazel, "Governor of Crows" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Fallen Angel, Former Leader and Governor General of the Grigori, Former Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Sealing, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Genius Intelligence, Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Biological Manipulation with the gender swap ray gun, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Retained his memories after one of his experiments messed up the memories of everyone involved) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stronger than Kokabiel, and could easily damage Grendel) | Island level (Fought on par with Pluto) | Small Country level+ (He wields the power of Typhon, and could easily split Scale Mail Loki's attack and repeatedly break through his armour and defenses. Easily bisected the ocean with a single swing of his trident) Speed: FTL (Superior to Kokabiel, and was confident he could take on Balance Breaker Vali in a weakened state) | FTL (Faster than before) | FTL (Faster than his previous states) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Balance Breaker Issei) | At least Class T (Comparable to Maou-class individuals such as Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) | At least Class T (Far stronger than his previous state) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Island Class | Small Country Class+ Durability: Mountain level | Island level | Small Country level+ Stamina: High, can fight for very long periods of time due to his superhuman nature as a Fallen Angel and can cut off his own arm without batting an eye. Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with light based projectiles Standard Equipment: *'Down Fall Dragon Spear:' An artificial Sacred Gear created using the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing as inspirations. It contains the legendary Gigantis Dragon Fafnir and takes the form of a small golden spear with an orb attached to it. *'Mechanical Arm:' An artificial arm developed by Azazel in the process of his research on Sacred Gears. It can be propelled forward, and is equipped with laser beams and small missiles. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Gender Changing Ray Gun:' A gun that shoots out a ray that can swap the gender of whoever it makes contact with. **'Dagger:' A special dagger with a decorative gem embedded in its pommel, it allows Azazel to summon the King of Monsters of Greek Mythology Typhon, who can synchronize with it. Intelligence: One of the most intelligent characters in the series. A gifted inventor, he created the first Artificial Sacred Gear as well as a wide array of gadgets, gizmos, and robots for menial tasks as well as for combat use. As the leader of the Fallen Angels he is also a master combatant with centuries of experience. Weaknesses: None notable | Fafnir's power is not reflected in his Sacred Gear, and he is possibly susceptible to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry in this state | As maintaining the armour is hard, if the balance between his physical and mental strength collapses, the armour will be released Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Manipulation' Like all Fallen Angels, Azazel possesses the ability to manipulate light, predominantly using it to create light based weapons, such as spears of light. He can easily create a large amount of them at once, raining them down on his foes. He can also utilize it to release rays and beams of light. *'Down Fall Dragon Another Armour:' The pseudo Balance Breaker of Azazel's artificial Sacred Gear. It wraps him in a golden plate armour similar in appearance to a dragon. However, he cannot use Fafnir's abilities in this state. *'Days Typhon Beast Another Armour:' Also called the Armour of the King of the Monster of Destruction, it is the Counter Balance of the artificial Sacred Gear which has Typhon sealed within it. It wraps Azazel in a full-body dark blue and black armour, equipping him with a trident. Key: Base | Balance Breaker | Counter Balance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Angels Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sleep Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Trident Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6